My Not So Perfect Life
by TooLazyToSignIn666
Summary: Karia moves to Waffle Island, to escape the memories of her past. Will the villagers make her feel welcome and give her the family she's always wanted? And what happens when a certain arrogant boy makes her feel something she hasn't felt in a long time?
1. Getting Off On The Left Foot

"So…What made you want to come to Waffle Island, Karia?" Pascal questioned, staring at me. It took a moment for me to register his words, because I was too mesmerized by the sapphire blue ocean beneath us. "Oh…" , I started quietly," I want to be a rancher, sir…" I handed him my brochure for the ranch. I spaced out, once again interested in the ocean depths beneath the boat, as fish jumped out of the water. When I finally snapped out of my trance, I heard him calling my name.

"When's your birthday?" I paused, trying to recall such things. I'm ditzy like that. Sometimes I forget my own birthday.

"Winter 7th, sir." Pascal just grinned, asking question after question.

"Uh.. I really like scrambled eggs…" I muttered, as I pushed some long locks of my chestnut colored hair out of my eyes. When was he going to stop..?

"What made you want to start a ranch?" I froze, sending him a gruesome glare.

"I don't believe that's any of your business, Mr. Pascal."

He looked shocked at my tone, but looked away. He was mumbling under his breathe about an island. I jumped, as a loud crack of thunder was heard, along with the bright lightning being seen.

"Let's get inside, Karia. It's getting pretty rough out here." He said, walking indoors, with me trailing behind him.

After that, all I remember is everything spinning and Pascal talking in a hushed voice. "Hey, are you alright? You don't look to good…"

I nodded at Pascal, not really wanting to deal with him. After that, I remember my legs giving way, and everything going black. "K-Karia!"

I faintly heard a low voice speaking to Pascal, then him responding.

"What a storm! It knocked Karia right out! Let us prepare a room at the inn right away!"

I can remember being carried. The arms holding me were carrying me gently, bridal style, until they set me down onto something very soft, and also warm, like the arms that were holding me. Those arms were warmer than whatever I was laying on though…

I was shocked, as I saw a beautiful lady, with flowing green-ish hair. She looked so delicate, and in need of help.

When I awake, the sun was shining through the window, as bright as it was before the storm.

"Auughh.. Turn the lights off.." I mumbled, as I sat up, scratching my head.

I looked down, seeing I was still dressed. I shrugged, and got up, shakily walking to the doorway. As I opened the door, I noticed the hallway of rooms, then the doorway. I followed the hall, and went through the doorway, to…another hall?

"Augh! French Monkey Balls!" I muttered to myself.

I found myself really random whenever I was frustrated. I missed Taylor, my older sister who was back home. I had reasons for leaving, and I don't intend on sharing it with anyone. I doubted I'd make any friends here anyhow. I'm very secluded, and I usually scared any potential friend off with my sarcasm, and rudeness. I really don't get along well with other people. Especially people who talk. A **LOT**. If life has taught me anything, it's that no one TRULY cares about you, or anything that you say or do. And that trying tacos and ice-cream, together, is a **SUPER** bad choice.

I wandered to the end of THAT hall, and found a staircase, which I slowly descended.

I came to a huge room, almost like a… café? I was lost in thought, only to be snapped out of it by an elderly lady, with an awkward shade of pink hair. "Oh goddess! Do you think you're feeling well enough to be up and moving?" I smiled shyly, although on the inside, I wanted to punch her for being so… peppy. Also, for acting caring towards me, when she didn't even know me. Another woman, in her late twenties or early thirties, came over, greeting me. "Hello! I'm Colleen! It's a pleasure to meet you. Did you sleep well?" I blinked, shocked at how loud she was. She had the whole 'motherly' thing going on. It made me feel a pang of hurt in my chest.

"Uh…Dear?" She questioned, touching my shoulder lightly.

"O-Oh! Right. Sorry… I space out a lot… Um.. I slept okay.. I had this weird dream about this lady with long hair…"

The man behind me, introduced himself as Jake, and rambled on about how his wife was beautiful or something like that. I just nodded politely and excused myself for fresh air.

When I reached outside, I ran into a short, tubby man.

"Oh! Lookie here! You must be Karia! I'm Hamilton! Mayor of Waffle Town!"

I smiled, nodding at him. I wasn't one for much conversation. After our brisk conversation, I was instructed to go around the town, and introduce myself to everyone. I got curious, so I made my way toward the tall chateau looking house. This was the Mayor's home. I think he mentioned something about a son…

The thought of Hamilton's son made me giggle. He was probably very round, and overly cheerful, like his father.

I shrugged, walking further up the path, past Yolanda's house. I think she was that creepy old lady who smelled like salsa at the inn… I went down around, passing an empty shop, which Hamilton claimed would be used later on. I couldn't help but scoff at the thought. Why does everyone seem to think me living here, is going to change ANYTHING? Next up, the Meringue Clinic. The small bell chimed, as I pushed the door open, alerting the elderly frail looking woman. "You're that girl who passed out, correct? Welcome to the Meringue Clinic. I'm Irene. I work with my grand-son, Jin. He went out to get medicine." I waited until her rambling ceased. "I'm Karia. I'll try my best to stay out of this place." I said, with a teasing grin. "I have to go introduce myself to others. I'll see you around!" She ranted some more, but I walked out. On my way out, I ran into a tall, broody doctor looking man, with long silky pewter locks, pulled back into a ponytail. "Nice to meet you… You're Karia right?" I nodded, inspecting him. Was he… sparkling? I'm hoping this island doesn't turn out to be like one of those bad vampire movies…

"Ah. I'm Doctor Jin. I work here at the Clinic. If you ever need me, I'm usually here." I should've slapped my hand over my mouth before the words slipped out. "Dude. You're really pretty! You're quite effeminate!" He just stared at me, like I was the most bizarre thing he'd ever seen. "Are you always this… rude?" I grinned sadistically, nodding. "You bet your knickers I am." He scoffed, pushing past me, to go into the Clinic. What an ass-wipe…

I shrugged, and strolled over to the General Store. My visit there was brief. I wanted to maim the lady… She was **REALLY** loud and obnoxious. Her husband was so quiet and shy though… She's probably on top. "Dominatrix…." I muttered to myself, once I was outside. I strolled up to the stairs, which lead to town hall. I slowly ventured up the stairs, staring in awe once I reached the top. Beautiful rows of tulips lined the middle of the square. Next to the lighthouse was Daren's Tree, rumored to be the resting place of the Harvest Sprite, Daren. It let off a nice amount of shade, making it a wonderful place to have lunch. I stared over in the middle of the square, and my heart skipped a beat. There stood a gorgeous boy, with platinum blonde hair, and a cowlick, similar to my own. He had vibrant sapphire eyes, that intrigued me. He crossed his arms, cocking his head at me.

"Hm. I've never seen you before. Who are you…?" He uncrossed his arms, and ran his hand through his hair.

I felt myself flush. "H-Hello! I-I'm Karia…" I spoke softly, suddenly feeling REALLY shy.

"Karia, eh…? Oh, my father told me about you. I'm Gill. The mayor's one and only son. Did you come here after seeing the brochure my father designed?"

I couldn't form words very well… so I nodded, and attempted to speak. "Y-yes.. It's a pleasure to meet you.."

The boy was FINE. I'd tap that. He scoffed as he raised his hand, only to put it back down. I think it was a half-assed wave.

"Really? I never thought that thing would fool anybody! This island is nothing like that phony brochure. It's practically a ghost town.." He paused, running his hand through his hair once again, his cowlick going down and springing back up. "But to me, it's got a lot of potential. I'm hoping to turn this place into the one people see on that brochure someday. I hope you'll help me turn this island into a place that really is that wonderful.."

I couldn't help but gaze into his passionate eyes. He was so fervent about restoring the island to the beautiful place it was on that brochure… It made me actually want to do something for someone other than myself for once… He nodded at me, as I smiled back at him. "I'd love to help you…"

He smirked, nodding again. "See you around."

I let out a smitten sigh, bringing myself to turn away and walk away, without going all awkward fan girl on the poor boy. I skipped down the stairs, whistling a familiar tune. So familiar… I couldn't remember it at the moment. I walked back over to the mayor, grinning.

"Done!" He shook his head. "No… You never met Elli!" I looked at him, puzzled. Then it occurred to me that I never went into the Town Hall.

I nodded, sprinting back up the stairs, and over to Gill. "H-Hello again!"

He looked at me strangely, then pointed to the Town Hall. "If your looking for Elli, she's in there. Working, unlike some people."

I bit my lip, glaring at him. "Obviously my father raised me better than yours did." I said harshly, walking past him into town hall. He looked shocked, and pissed. Way to charm the boy, eh Karia? I scoffed, causing the pretty lady at the desk to look up at me.

"Can I help you?" She said, looking at me, concerned.

I gave a wavered smile, and sighed. "Not really? I'm just supposed to introduce myself..." She grinned. "So… Anyways… I'm Karia!" The lady nodded, smiling. "Nice to meet you. I'm Elli. If you ever need some extra money, you can come part-time at the Town Hall." She winked, giggling. "You could get close to Gill by working here~! He really needs a girlfriend…" My face turned about seven different shades of red, before I responded.

"I-I don't want to get close to Gill! He's rude, arrogant, and stuck up! His father did a **TERRIBLE** job at raising him. He's absolutely horrendous and very rude!"

I heard someone cough, as I turned around to face no one but Gill. "You're bi-polar, annoying, and strange. You're nothing but the weird farm girl. Someone like you would never be good enough for me anyways. And if you think I'm horrendous and rude, you obviously haven't made me angry yet."

I felt like I was going to die. Elli looked very shocked, while I was thinking of ways to die. I could toss myself into the sea, or I could chop a tree down, and have it fall on top of me.. He shoved passed me roughly.

"Not only that, but your mother did a terrible job at raising you!" His words set me off. I grabbed his arm, yanking him back in front of me.

"Excuse me?" He smirked, staring me in the eyes.

"I said. Your mother did a terrible job of raising you." I swung my arm back, then brought it back at a great force, my hand coming into contact with Gill's cheek. The loud noise echoed through the room, as Elli tried to act as though she was working. He looked baffled, and pulled away from me.

"What the hell? I prove me point once again! She raised you TERRIBLY." I swung my other arm this time, smacking his other cheek.

"Don't act like you know anything about me, you stuck up brat! Just because your father is the mayor, doesn't mean you can get away with whatever you'd like. If you must know, my mother walked out on me and my father when I was four, you insolent asshole!"

Hurt and shame flashed in his eyes. I turned around, stomping out of the Town Hall, tears threatening to escape from my eyes.

"K-Karia! Wait!" I heard him calling. I only stomped away faster.

"To hell with human society and socialization…" I muttered, hopping down the steps. Hamilton came running over, smiling like a fool.

"Now that you've met everyone, you should go rest some more! Since your house is in the process of being built, you'll be staying at Soufflé Farm, and helping out around there!" I rolled my eyes. Of course, I'd be sent to someplace where I had to work. Farm work, no less. Oh well.. What else is expected of a future rancher?

* * *

><p><strong>There you go guys. I tried to fix some of the on and off personalit<strong>**y thing. Like Insanely Irish suggested. And the middle finger thing was taken out. I kinda think it was pointless…. *shrugs* Enjoy your revised chapter guys~!**

**I've also established Karia can be rude, she's not outgoing but she's not shy. (usually.) She loves to anger people, and she has a knack for getting angry whenever her past is brought up. She's also very judgmental. She just loves to criticize others. But, whenever others criticize her, it doesn't end well.**

**There Insanely Irish. :D Does this better suit your needs?**

**-Cheyenne :)**


	2. Greetings from the Soufflé Farm

_**I DO NOT OWN HARVEST MOON, OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS.**_

_Except Karia. Although I 100% own Karia. She is my own Character..._

**Hola~! Yeah. So Today for me is UPDATE DAY~! I got my cell, so my boyfriend isn't constantly nagging at me to talk to him. So, I can write more often. So. Expect more updates. I think I'll update every other week? Maybe more...? I have a dentist appointment this week or next week... we'll see how that goes. Anyways, a bit of swearing in this chapter. GOD FORBID. I mean, isn't that why I made it 'T' in the first place? I might move is up to 'M' later on. ;D Depending if people want lemons. *cough*ADIA*cough* Anyways. :) This chapter is dedicated to my lovely adiaarnaldo.**

**I EDITED THISSS. And fixed stuff. I also realized I made her dad walk out, instead of her mom. My bad bro'.**

**Enjoy~**

**-Chey**

* * *

><p>After Hamilton gave his long annoying speech about how he'd come tomorrow morning, to take me to Soufflé Farm. When he turned and started walking away, I quickly darted back inside the Inn, and up the stairs, to my room. I swiftly changed, throwing myself onto the bed. I don't remember much after that, so I assume I fell asleep almost instantly.<p>

* * *

><p>When I woke up, I could smell food, which caused my stomach to growl loudly. I don't recall eating yesterday… "Shut up tummy!" I whined to myself, quickly getting up and changing. I wondered if I had enough money to pay for a meal…? I quickly made my bed, and went downstairs.<p>

"Ah! Good morning dear!" Colleen greeted, smiling. "Would you like some breakfast?"

I nodded nimbly. "That'd be great, thanks~!" She looked surprise that I spoke, instead of just quietly nodding like usual. "Well, it's in that booth over there for you. You may want to hurry before someone else eats it!" I laughed softly, nodding, as I walked over to the booth. I plopped myself down in the booth, claiming my plate of food before anyone else could. It didn't take me long to consume my meal. I stood up, depositing my dishes, in the dishwasher, then quickly left the kitchen. I thanked Yolanda, and Colleen for my wonderful meal, then dashed outside. There stood Hamilton. "I forgot to ask you this yesterday… But… Are you going to stay on this island?" I shrugged, nodding.

"Sure… Why not?" He clapped, his plump cheeks jiggling from the force he was exerting into his claps. I held back a giggle, as he nodded, leading me into another part of the island. "This is the church! Weddings are usually held here! Although… there haven't been very many marriages lately…" I spaced out, staring at the church. It was an interesting shade of blue… I do believe it was steel blue. Hamilton dragged me down the dirt road, passing a tranquil looking pound, with a dock. I nod to myself, making a mental note that I should go fishing there once I have a pole. Once we reached a sign, that pointed in two directions, Hamilton spoke once again.

"Up here is the Maple Lake District! It's going to be a big housing district!" He paused, with a sad, longing look. "Well, … according to my plans…"

I could only sigh, feeling kind of bad that people had such expectations for me. Who thought I could save this island? I could barely tie my own shoes…

Hamilton lead me up the path, stopping by a small farm. Near it, was a path, to god knows where, blocked by a rock. There was also a decent sized field.

"By the way, Karia… Not to change the subject.. But.." He started, as though I was actually participating in any former conversation, "Are you nervous about starting your new life here at all?"

I struggled to give him an answer. Of course I was ready to start over. I didn't leave the city for nothing… But was I ready to throw away all my old friends, and my family, just for my own benefit? "You don't need to worry~!" I chirped, sounding too cheerful, as I plastered a fake smile on my face. I was as ready as I was ever going to be. The past is the past. I'm ready for my brand new life on Waffle Island!

He looked stunned at my cheerful answer, then smiled. "Well, I'm glad to hear it!" He paused, looking me up and down. "Moving along… Since your house is still being built… You can stay here at Soufflé Farm in the meantime."

I stared at him like he was crazy, my eye twitching in annoyance. Why couldn't I just stay at the Inn? I finally got comfortable with Colleen and Yolanda! Even though Yolanda smelled like salsa… Hamilton was insane. He was putting me with some strangers, whom were most likely bitter, and mean! They most likely didn't even want me there either!

I gazed at the building, as Hamilton went on another rant.

"It's a nice little farm! Maybe you can a little something about ranching, eh?"

As much as the small pudgy man annoyed me, he was right. I was a city girl, who had no muscle, and no idea how to farm. But, as long as he didn't treat me like some useless little girl who might die if she broke a nail, he'd be okay in my book. Stupid stereotypes… "Will you stay at Soufflé Farm?"

As much as I wanted to scowl, and tell him to let me stay at the inn, I just put my fake smile back on. "Most definitely!"

He smiled at my response, clapping. "Great! Your enthusiasm is encouraging." He rubbed his sleeve across his nose, which seemed awkward to me, and continued speaking. "I'll come by and let you know when your house is ready. Have fun!"

He skipped his plump self away, not before lightly pushing me into the doors of the building. I grumbled, going inside, only to be greeted rudely by an older looking man.

"…Hm? Who are you? What are you doing here?"

"Jeez man. No need to get so defensive. It's a shop.. I thought you encouraged customers?"

I starting, waving my arms as I talked. "I'm Karia. Mayor Hamilton sent me here to learn about ranching and stuff like."

He scoffed, rolling his eyes. "You're moving here? Why would anyone move to such a boring and decrepit place…Any who, my name is Craig. I own this farm. If you have no business here, get out. "

I could only sigh in annoyance at the stupid man. A woman with cropped brown hair waltzed in the room, throwing her hands on her hips with an annoyed and slightly sad look. "What are you doing here? I'm afraid we're quite busy now… Come back some other time."

I couldn't help but scoff to myself. Was everyone in this district so rude? I also fought back a grin as the woman turned and yelled at Craig.

"CRAIG! The field is overrun with weeds! Get to weeding already!"

'Never mess with a scorned woman…' I thought to myself.

Craig didn't even flinch at his wife's outburst, where as I stumbled a bit. "Yeah, Yeah…Calm down already. I'm goin'…" He said, walking towards the door, stopping in front of me. "You're in my way."

I shot him a dirty look, and rolled my eyes, then stepped aside.

The woman sighed, then noticed I was still there. "You're still here?"

I nodded, looking quite annoyed. "Yeah…Mayor Hamilton sent me here to learn about ranching while my house gets built. Something Craig failed to hear me say…"

Her mouth formed a small 'o'. "Oh… So you're the helper the Mayor sent over… I see…" I grinned, nodding, and saluting her. "Karia Lancaster at your service, m'am!"

She let out a light giggle. "That's great! I'm glad you're so enthusiastic! I'm Ruth, by the way. The grouch you met earlier was my husband, Craig." I nodded, smiling at her.

At least I wasn't on Ruth's hit list if she was smiling at me, looking cheerful.

"Now, well, about the work… Just ask my husband for details. Good luck!"

I grinned, as I walked back outside, and over to the grouch. Then the thought occurred to me. Was she 'Good luck!'-ing my education on ranching…? Or the fact that I had to deal with her grouchy husband, Craig..? Probably both…

Craig glanced at me, raising an eyebrow, as I came over. "…Hm? What's that, scrawny? You want to help?" I nodded quickly, wanting to get this stupid stuff over with. He paused, shrugging. "Don't mind if you do! Okay, let's start with the basics first." Craig pointed out to the field. "Take a look around here." I nodded, turning to look at the field. "As you can see, there are a lot of weeds, right? You just need to pull them up. That's is. Get to work!" I rolled my eyes, climbing over the fence, walking over to a weed. This lazy douche was making me do his work, trying to fool me into thinking I was actually learning something. How hard was it to pull up a derisory weed?

I quickly learned to correct my thoughts, as I pulled up a weed, tumbling back on my bottom. "Owww…" I muttered to myself, standing up and rubbing my backside.

After about 10 minutes or so of tugging weeds and falling down, I went back to the edge of the fence, facing Craig. He grinned. "What? You thought I'd go easy on you? You need to learn the bare basics first!" I scowled, my hidden suspicion of him actually owning a tool for such work, confirmed. "Anyway… you just barely passed."

I rolled my eyes. Was this some sort of test? You've got to be shitting me…

"You're weak, but you got the job done." This man was SERIOUSLY getting on my nerves. "You deserve a gift… Here." He said, as he handed me a watering can. I could only roll my eyes once again. "Oh YAY. A watering can to do MORE of your dirty work…' I mumbled, interupting his rambling. He shot me a look as I turned around, going over to the water faucet, and filled up my watering can. He must've noticed I knew what to do now, for he shut his stupid old face. I really didn't like this guy…

I trudged around the field, watering the strawberries, which would be ripe soon.

Once done, I wandered back over to the fence. "Where'd he… go..?" I questioned to myself, looking around. "…He must've went back inside… Well.. The day is almost over anyways." I hopped the fence, going back inside the small building.

As I entered, I noticed a girl, around my age, but taller. She had long, silky brown hair. She heard the door close, and swung around, surprised. "Hello. I haven't seen you around here. What are you doing at Soufflé Farm?" She had a gentle tone, and she was very pretty. 'Maybe this is Ruth and Craig's daughter… She doesn't seem as cranky as Craig is.. Or as cranky as Ruth was whenever she was angry…' I mused to myself. I then noticed she was staring at me, as though she was waiting for an answer. "Oh! I'm visiting and helping out… My house is being built.. God forbid I stay at the Inn like yesterday…" She gave a light giggle, nodding. "Oh! So you're moving here to the island? That's great! I hope Dad isn't giving you a hard time." I snorted at her last statement. "Yeah… He's totally going easy on me.." I sarcastically drawled. She just continued smiling. "I'm Anissa. My parents run this farm."

I smiled back, for once. "I'm Karia Lancaster! Nice to meet you Anissa.." Anissa bowed politely, "It's wonderful to meet you Karia."

Conversation wasn't my thing… Talking to Anissa made me think… If I was willing to give up my whole entire old life, friends included… Then why should I feel bad about trying to make friends here? It wouldn't hurt… I like Anissa already. She's nice and quiet. She also knows how to ranch, which would help me in the long run, if I had questions.

Anissa's smile wavered, turning into a small frown. "This isn't the best of times for the island… People are pretty frustrated."

I frowned, already not liking the gloomy side of Anissa. "I noticed that… Your parents were both telling me to come back later because they were busy…" It didn't take long before she perked up, smiling once more. "But I believe it'll all work out if everyone works together. You can help make a difference, Karia!" I couldn't help but roll my eyes at her optimism. What was with everyone thinking I was going to save this island? I was just some damaged city girl who wanted to escape.

Anissa quickly pulled out a book, handing it to me. "Please take this book. It'll be helpful later on!" I took the book, stuffing it in my turtle backpack. And yes, turtle back pack. I'm so cool that I have one of those stuffed animal backpacks. I absolutely adored turtles… They were always so peaceful..

I heard Ruth shout from the kitchen, "Dinner!"

Before I had the change to even move, Anissa grabbed my wrist, gently tugging me into the kitchen, directing me to a chair at the table. "Sit beside me?" She questioned.

The girl was slightly cheery, usually quiet, and optimistic. She reminded me of Leah…

I nodded at Anissa, desperate to get rid of my thoughts from the past. I sat down in the chair she directed me to, as Ruth sat two bowls of Mushroom Rice in front of me. I nudged one to Anissa, and smiled at Ruth. "Thank you Ruth~!" I said cheerfully, happy that I was getting one of my favorite meals. Mushroom Rice, Tomato Risotto, Tuna Sandwiches, Curry Bread, Cheese Omelets, Stir Fry, and Vegetable Curry were all my favorite meals. For dessert, I enjoyed Shortcake, Chocolate Cake, Chocolate Pudding, Apple Pie, Cherry Pie, and Herb Cookies. I also love to drink, Hot Coffee, Tomato Juice, Orange Juice, Apple Juice, Pineapple Juice, Coconut Juice, and Honeydew Milk. I'd eat just about any ice-cream flavor too..

I snapped out of my thoughts as Ruth set down a glass of Tomato Juice in front of me, and then one in front of Anissa. "There. You girls eat up~ Especially you, Karia. You need to get stronger for all the farming you'll start doing." I smiled at her motherly instinct to lecture me about proper eating, and things of that nature. Ruth was the motherly figure I always. My mother was never around… She left when I was four. My dad didn't do a bad job raising me.. But he was drunk a lot…

After dinner, Anissa grabbed both of our dishes, and put them in the sink. I stood from my chair, stretching. "Well.. I'm pooped. Where can I crash?" Anissa walked out of the kitchen, to a small bedroom. I followed her, curious. "This is where you'll be sleeping for the mean time, Karia." I grinned. "Thanks Anissa…"

Anissa looked momentarily stunned, probably already adapting to my sarcastic, rude nature. "Your welcome Karia…"

I pulled away, kicking off my shoes, and threw myself on the bed. Anissa just rolled her eyes, smiling. "Sleep well, Karia." I gave her a thumbs up, as she left, going to her own room.

I was thinking about so many things… Would I be friends with Anissa? I wonder if Tracy and Leah miss me…? What if dad came back…? I was the reason he left after all. Too deep in thought, I slowly succumbed to my dreams, and slumber.

* * *

><p>"<em>No! Don't leave me with her Callie! You can't! I can't raise a child on my own!" the tall man, with shaggy chestnut hair, and striking emerald eyes shouted, clutching onto the shorter woman's arm. The woman had long chocolate locks, which waved, and gentle blue eyes. "No, Alex. You're the one who wanted the stupid thing. You can take care of it on your own. I told you before, I want nothing to do with the stupid little bitch." I felt tears welling up in my eyes. If I made a single noise, mommy or daddy would notice, and come hit me. They were never the ideal parents, at least not for a small 4 year old. I remember seeing Callie raise his hand, swinging it back down to hit Alex. "Goodbye Alex. Have fun raising the little bitch." She said, as she grabbed her bag, exiting the apartment. Daddy pulled himself off the floor, holding his cheek, then he turned towards the doorway of my room. I had already darted back into bed, pretending to be asleep, so I wouldn't be caught, and punished. He quickly walked into my room, pulling me up roughly by my arm. "This is all your damn fault, Karia! Why did you have to be born!"<em>

_I remember him hitting me a few times, tears flowing down my cheeks, as he screamed about how I was the worst mistake he ever made. I never forced him or mommy to have me… So why was I forced to take all the blame?_

* * *

><p><strong>Your welcome you guys. :3 3 I fixed this... So. HECK YESSSS. :D All in less than an hour, both chapters were fixed? HECK YESSSSS. <strong>

**-Chey**


End file.
